Merry Mixed-Up Christmas
by megane.akane
Summary: When he didn't hear the alarm clock ring at five that morning, Midorima knew that something is terribly wrong. Body-swap, karaoke, and a renewed sense of rivalry. Written for the Midorima Shintarō (Kuroko no Basuke) Facebook page.


He couldn't quite put a finger on it, but there was something weird that morning. It was dark in the room and he blindly reached for his glasses on the bedside table to his left, only to find that there is no table there. _Could I have been sleeping on the wrong end of the bed? Impossible._ After much fumbling, he eventually found the table and switched on the lamp. _On the right side of the bed? _It took his eyes some time to adjust to the light, and when he could finally see the room clearly, he was overcome with an overwhelming sense of confusion. He was not supposed to see things clearly. But more importantly, he is not in his room. _Where exactly am I?_

He looked around. _Takao's room?_ He had been in Takao's room only once so he's not quite sure. Plus he has no memory whatsoever of sleeping over. Not to mention that Takao is nowhere in sight.

_I guess I'll go for a jog. I might run into Takao downstairs._ That's right, he'll make Takao explain when he sees him.

He headed to the bathroom to wash his face. Apparently, fate has more surprises for him.

"What the hell?"

He might not be the type to spend hours staring at his face in the mirror but he definitely knows how he looks like. _Why in the world do I look like Takao?_

* * *

Takao doesn't remember setting the alarm clock so early, hell, he doesn't remember setting it at all, and is more than a little pissed for being woken up so early. Not that he actually got up. Turning off the alarm half-asleep is one of his many talents. Unfortunately, people can't be shut down just like that.

"…your friend's here."

He grabbed a pillow and covered his face with it. _What kind of friend visits so early in the morning, anyway?_

He was ready to go back to sleep when he heard the door open. "Ta-kao." _Shin-chan? Is he imitating me?_ He opened his eyes to see a hazy version of himself standing right next to the bed. His first thought was that he's already dead, and what he is seeing is his soul leaving his body, like how it is on TV series, but then the person or thing or apparition in front of him shoved a mirror at his face. It took his eyes quite some time to focus on his reflection on the mirror, and when they did, all he could see was green. "I'm really dead? I'm all green!"

"That's hair, idiot." The person who looks like him (and strangely acts like their ace) handed him a pair of glasses, their ace's glasses. "Wear it."

He immediately complied. Really, you don't argue with someone who looks like you and is probably your soul or something.

"Eh?! Why do I look like Shin-chan?!"

"That's what I want to know."

* * *

"O-kay. So you're telling me that you are actually Shin-chan? And that we switched bodies or something like that? But how?"

"Like I know," their ace snarled at him. Although it isn't really scary since it's basically just like him talking to himself.

"Wow, Shin-chan! I didn't know that I look so cool when I'm glaring."

"Takao, for some unknown reason, we switched bodies. Do you really think it's the right time for you to be admiring how you look?" That somehow yanked his attention back to the matter at hand.

"That's right. We're going to be late!" Takao suddenly stood up panicking, which is basically Midorima looking distraught and running around.

"It's Christmas. What are we going to be late for? And stop running around like that. You're making me look like an idiot."

"The breakfast!"

"What breakfast? Mother won't mind if you come down late for breakfast."

"No! The breakfast at Captain's, Shin-chan! We're gonna be late!"

* * *

"Takao. You are so _not_ taking _my_ clothes off _my_ body."

"But I have to take a bath before we leave, Shin-chan!"

"No."

"But you _did_ take a bath. In _my_ body. I'm pretty sure you took _my_ clothes off _my_ body and t—"

"Point taken. If you do anything weird in the shower, I swear I'm going to strangle you."

"That would be killing yourself, Shin-chan, since this is your body."

"Then I'll shave your head."

"That's cheating!"

"Who cares?"

* * *

His belief in horoscopes aside, Midorima is a very logical person. Meaning, he believes that switching bodies shouldn't be possible until, well, it actually happened. He still finds the whole idea ridiculous. _And switching bodies with Takao on top of it all._ He shook his head, well, Takao's head, and dark locks fell over his eyes. He brushed off the hair. _What kind of basketball player keeps his bangs long, anyway?_

He was still busy thinking of how they could get back to their own bodies when Takao emerged from the bathroom dripping and fully naked. Aside from the fact that the idiot is getting the carpet wet, he normally wouldn't really mind, except that what he could see at the moment is his naked body. He grabbed one of the books on his bookshelf and flung it towards Takao. Takao might not be as good as him in shooting but the guy isn't their Point Guard for nothing. _I wouldn't miss._ He didn't.

"Ouch, Shin-chan! Why did you do that?"

"Don't walk around naked while you're in my body."

"Eh? Could Shin-chan be embarrassed? But you have a nice body so it should be fine," Takao laughed.

"That's not the point, Takao!" Midorima threw a towel at him. "And stop laughing so much." He opened his closet and showed Takao where his clothes are before walking towards the door.

"You're not going to pick clothes for me, Shin-chan?"

He glared at Takao. _Why can't he just shut up?_ "I'm neither your wife nor your babysitter. It's not like you could wear a dress because there aren't any in there."

"That's too bad," Takao laughed again.

If Takao weren't in his body, he'd hit him again.

* * *

Takao rummaged through Midorima's closet. Somehow, it didn't surprise him how all of their ace's clothes are branded. _They're all so simple though._

While it is true that he was shocked by everything that happened so far, he's not the type who would dwell so much on things he cannot change. And besides, he's actually enjoying the whole body-swap thing. After all, how often does one get the chance to bully Shutoku's ace?

* * *

"Good morning, Mother. Takao and I will be having breakfast at Captain's."

_So he could actually act like a decent person. How unexpected._ Midorima looked up at Takao, only to see him wearing what could be considered the most ridiculous ensemble one could come up with using the clothes in his closet. _He's making me look like a host._

"My, Shintarou. You look handsome." His mother chuckled softly. "Seems like you and Kazunari-kun are actually going on a double date."

Midorima stood up. "Of course not!" His mother looked at him with slight surprise. That's right, he's currently in Takao's body, and while Takao is frivolous, he would never actually raise his voice like that.

"Mother was just teasing, Takao. You don't have to get so worked up about it." Takao was watching him with such obvious amusement.

"I didn't know you were so shy, Kazunari-kun." His mother chuckled again.

He glared at Takao the moment his mother turned her back on them. _I'll kill you, you bastard._

* * *

"And I'm telling you, button it up."

"But it's fine like this, Shin-chan! And I like wearing my clothes this way. You should undo the first three buttons of your shirt." Takao made a move to undo the buttons of his shirt when Miyaji arrived.

"Raping Takao wouldn't make him any less of an idiot, Midorima."

Both of them looked up at the same time. Midorima saw that as an opportunity to push Takao away. _Now I know what it's like to be small._

"He's not raping me," Midorima protested. He at least has to save his pride.

Miyaji looked at him, then at Takao. "So you actually like it? I don't really care what you two idiots do so long as you don't get pregnant before the Winter Cup."

"Males don't get pregnant. And I thought you were actually smart." Takao made a perfect imitation of himself, complete with sarcasm. The only thing wrong about it is that it's not something he would actually say to Miyaji's face. _Great. First, he didn't deny the whole rape issue. Second, he's getting me killed._

"You three. Stop making such a racket in front of my house so early in the morning." Ootsubo emerged from the house, wearing an apron. Takao laughed out loud.

"It's good to see you laughing, Midorima, but if you don't cut it out this very instant, I'd make sure that you won't get to play in the Winter Cup."

Takao immediately stopped laughing. _At least he has the common sense to do that._

* * *

Ootsubo, Kimura, and Miyaji have been staring at the two of them the whole time they were having breakfast. Midorima seems unfazed but it's getting on Takao's nerves. He decided to speak up.

"Is there anything wrong?"

Miyaji shot Ootsubo a see-what-I-told-you look. "That's very rare of you to speak up first like that, Midorima," Ootsubo answered.

Takao glanced at Midorima. _Wow. I actually look cool being silent and oblivious like that._

"Well, you see, Captain… Since it's Christmas and all, I decided to be a happier person." Midorima glared at him. _So he's actually listening, huh?_

Their seniors exchanged looks and shrugged. They seem to be dismissing everything as one of Midorima's whims. That gave him an idea.

"Since today's Christmas and it's still early, why don't we go sing karaoke?"

Everybody stared at him. The reaction was unanimous. "What the hell?!"

* * *

"We are leaving right now."

"It's fine, Shin-chan, it's fine. Just this once. And we're already here."

"So? I'll just pay for everything. Then you could say that you're sick after all or something."

"You're no fun, Shin-chan." Midorima glared at him.

"I do not whine, Takao. So stop talking that way and stop looking dejected. We're leaving." He grabbed Midorima by the arm and dragged him inside.

"Oi. Takao. This is bullying."

He stopped and grinned at their ace. "I know, Shin-chan. That's the point."

* * *

Kimura and Ootsubo still couldn't fully understand what's going on, but they have both decided to just silently accept the fact and go along with the two idiots. Miyaji has decided to take it as a Christmas present and is busily taking pictures.

"I don't know what's going on with the two of you but this is funny as hell," Miyaji laughed. Takao is singing the ever-famous Doraemon theme song, which is hilarious in itself. The fact that what their seniors could hear is Midorima singing that ridiculous song in his deep voice made the whole thing a hundred times funnier. Midorima grabbed the microphone from Takao and launched into a full-blown, perfectly-choreographed Hare Hare Yukai number. It looked so perfect and so ridiculous on their Point Guard that it cracked everyone up.

"So it's a karaoke showdown, huh? I thought you've gotten over that rivalry?" It was their Captain. Although he seems more amused than annoyed at their renewed sense of rivalry.

"I have pineapples for the loser," Kimura declared simply.

Their seniors have no idea that the contest is about embarrassing each other.

* * *

"Are you sure you are not drunk or on drugs?" Ootsubo inquired, eyeing Midorima and Takao with suspicion.

"No," Midorima answered instantly. He never thought that karaoke could be so exhausting. But then he has never tried doing a song-and-dance number before. Takao showed him a video of Hare Hare Yukai the other day and the choreography was simple enough for him to remember. Not to mention that since he is in Takao's body, it doesn't really matter how he looks while doing it. As far as their seniors are concerned, it was Takao singing and dancing to some anime song. That didn't make the whole thing any less damaging to his reputation though. Takao sang the Doraemon theme song, in his body, with his voice. He wouldn't be surprised if that song would be everyone's ringtone come their winter training camp.

Miyaji slapped him in the back. "That was a good number, Takao. And I can't believe you have actually influenced Midorima to the point that he'd sing." He almost said that he's not Takao and that wasn't him singing earlier. It's not like they would believe him though so why bother?

Their blonde senior was still rambling about how funny everything was when Takao suddenly spoke. "Takao was so awesome earlier, I think I just fell in love with him." Jaws dropped.

He glared at Takao. He's not quite sure which is more embarrassing, the fact that the idiot is blushing like a middle-schooler in his body or the fact that he just declared something so gross. It really doesn't matter though because either way, he'll definitely get back at Takao.

"Sorry, Shin-chan. But I've been in love with Miyaji-senpai for the longest time." _You're ten years too early to challenge me, Takao._


End file.
